eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Harvesting Timeline
Trival Skill Caps I'm not sure when the change happened, but now it appears that the harvesting of any given node becomes "temporarily" trival - in the sense that you get "its trival to harvest" message when examining an node and that you will not get "you failed to harvest" message - as soon as you reach the harvesting skill cap for the players level - so for example at Level 2 harvesting tier 1 nodes becomes trivial as the harvest skill hits 10. As soon as you reach Level 3 the nodes become not trival until you reach a skill of 15. The trival skill per tier now seems to control the point at which players will no longer receive any more skill ups and the node becomes permantly trivial. So for Tier 1, once you reach a skill of 32, no more skill ups until the player moves on to tier 2 nodes. Maybe the timeline needs to change so that the Trival skill column reflects not the point at which a node becomes trival, but the point at which a player ceases to get any more skill increases. Rewrite Idea... I was looking at this subpage earlier and did some tweaking which lead to this thought: Could we overhaul the page so as not to be redundant? Meaning (for example): why, for Tiers 5 and 6, do we state Desert of Flames and Kingdom of Sky and then go on to list their individual zones? Could the Harvesting Timeline table be rewritten to instead just say Tier 6 -- Desert of Flames zones or Tier 7 -- Kingdom of Sky zones, etc, where applicable?? -- Mysterious drake 08:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :The reason they were initially listed separately, I believe, was because there were people who purchased the game at with all adventure packs included. Instead of purchasing the game one expansion at a time. They weren't then automatically introduced to new content in stages, like those of us who were in since launch or pre-launch. The thought was that they may need the little extra boost of information and since it didn't take up much more space or cause awkward wording or appearance at all, the removal of the information would be more of a hindrance than leaving it as is. Taking it out would introduce yet another click, which could be troublesome from the ingame browser as well (Fewer clicks=better).--Kodia 00:37, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Trivial in KoS Today i harvested in Barren Sky the highest i could reach... went up to 397 there and couldn't get any more skill up. There might be a different trivial point for each zone though. -- —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk • ) 11:09, Jan 30, 2010 (CET) :Good to know mate, but personally speaking... Until we know the trivial cap for ALL three zones (and/or if the trivial cap will raise when Tier 9 harvesting is available with Sentinel's Fate), let's leave it off the main page. -- Mysterious drake 12:04, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::It's been 397 in Tenebrous Tangle for at least a year. Who came up with the 375 figure? And is there any evidence that trivial values are ever different between zones? I'm going to change it, and also add 410 for Kunark, which I confirmed myself. Revert if you really feel it's necessary. Claviarm 16:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Edits I rolled back the last set of edits to restore the wikified links. Each of these places are zones, so they need the zone wiki code, not just the double square brackets. --Sigrdrifa 05:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Minimum Level With the last expansion (ToV) the minimum skill for harvesting got removed. -- 15:11, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :IIRC it still plays a role in that you cannot harvest rares unless you meet the minimum skill, only commons. --lordebon (talk) 19:16, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Does rare harvest chance actually increase with skill? Where is the evidence that the following statement is true? The only benefit to leveling skill is an increase in the chance to harvest a rare. I interpret this statement to mean that the chance to get a rare harvest from a particular tier's node will continue to increase along with the harvesting skill. For example, a harvesting skill that is 50 levels above the node's minimum required level for a rare harvest would have a higher chance at getting a rare harvest than a harvesting skill that is only 10 levels above the node's minimum required level for a rare harvest. The Update Notes: Tuesday, November 12, 2013 "Tears of Veeshan" patch notes, which seem to be used as proof of the statement in question, only states the following in regards to harvesting: Harvesting nodes can now be harvested at any harvesting skill level. In order to be eligible for rare harvests, your skill must still meet the previous requirements. This statement from the patch notes does not imply that the chance to get a rare harvest continues to increase along with the skill level. It only implies that there is a minimum skill level required before rare harvests enter the loot table. It would be helpful to know that the statement in question is actually a provable fact and not an assumption based on a misinterpretation of the patch notes or hearsay. On the Daybreak forums, Question on Rare Harvest Chance Stat seems to support the view that there is no evidence that the statement in question is true. None of the contributors to that discussion are Daybreak employees, but they do at least imply that their theories are based on observations from log parses. If no evidence can be produced to support the truthfulness the statement in question, I think it would be best to just replace that whole paragraph with a direct copy/paste of the relevant section from the patch notes. That way, the interpretation is left up to the reader. Also, any statistical evidence needs to take into account the various AA abilities (and gear?) that effect rare harvest chances. --Rdent (talk) 23:23, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :The harvest skill does increase the rare harvest chance for me. I currently have over 700 harvest skills with AA/Gear and i noticed that i got rares with that setup in compare to without. :That mechanic was in the game, when more got added that inceases your Harvesting skills. like the Gatherung timeline. :The rare havest chance gear adds a chance on top of the skill based harvest chance. :The change was "only" that you don't need the skill anymore to start harvesting on a to high tier with to low skill, but in order to get a rare you still need to have the minimum skill. Once you reach the cap of that tier the rare harvest and chance for larger harvests goes up as well. :The prove with forum is hard since it was an old post from Domino that i can't find anymore :( :Oh and you don't see the higher rare harvest chance you gain from the higher skill in your UI, i think because it depents on the tier you are harvesting. :-- 00:55, February 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll second what Chill says (and says well) here and I do remember the post from Domino, which probably bit the dust when they cleaned up the forums to switch from SOE to Daybreak. I do like the rewording that was done on the page though. I think I first added the note and can see why the old was confusing to newer players. Yasuewho (talk) 04:50, February 27, 2016 (UTC)Yasuewho